


Does anybody really fall in love anymore?

by thegirl20



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: What happened when Charity took Vanessa upstairs to cure her hangover?





	Does anybody really fall in love anymore?

Her chest is heaving, drawing in lungfuls of air that’s making her head fuzzy.  Her fingers are twisted in the sheets, heels sliding as they try to push her hips upwards, begging for more as though she’s forgotten the words to ask.  She chokes a sob back and grits her teeth, trying to focus on how she feels.  She doesn’t even have the wherewithal to discern what’s going on down there; what’s happening specifically that is making her lose her mind like this.  Because it’s never been this way before.  Fingers and tongue caress her, lift her and drop her, find places she didn't even know longed to be touched.  Just as she feels she might actually die, that the pleasure is tipping over into torture, everything is released in a tumble of clenching and moaning and clawing.

The covers shift as she’s trying to catch her breath, and Charity appears, looking like a fallen angel; all wild blonde hair, dangerous eyes and wicked, glistening, smile.   Charity raises her eyebrows.

“Like riding a bike, really.” Charity flops down beside her, head propped up on her hand, and wipes her free arm across her mouth.  Vanessa frowns, her breath still coming thick, unsure if she should be insulted.  Charity catches the look and laughs.  “No, not you.  The...you know-” She waves a hand vaguely in the direction of Vanessa’s pelvic area. “-the mechanics.  Been a while since I had to find my way around a lady’s bits is all I meant.”

“Oh.” Vanessa nods.  Then feels like she should say something a bit more encouraging.  “I’d never have known.” 

“Kinda figured that out from all the panting and screaming, babe.” Charity winks and it makes Vanessa clench again, pressing her lips together to keep from whimpering.  But of course Charity knows. Charity knows bloody everything.  Those sinful eyes glide over her body and she resists the urge to pull the quilt over herself before they come back up to meet her own, one eyebrow quirked.  “So...do I have to draw you a map or what?”

“Eh?” Vanessa is not yet with it enough to understand what Charity is getting at.  

Charity rolls her eyes and gestures to herself.  “Are you gonna return the favour?”

“Oh! Sorry!” Vanessa shifts onto her side so that they’re facing each other.  “Yeah… I mean...yeah...I was just...catching my breath before I…”  She reaches out, hand shaking slightly, and places it on Charity’s hip, thumb rubbing back and forth over the skin just above her knickers.  She’s nervous as hell.  Charity very possibly just gave her the best orgasm she’s ever had and now she’s got to follow that.  Charity’s body heaves with a sigh.

“Look, this is all very nice, but I do have a pub to run, darlin’, so if you could get a shift on, that’d be brilliant.”

“Right. Right.” She nods.  “I’ll just…”  She surges forward and catches Charity off guard in a kiss.  She’s pretty confident about the kissing.  They’ve done a fair bit of that now and it’s been pretty good.  She uses the hand on Charity’s hip to push her over onto her back, following the movement so that she’s on top of her.

“Things are looking up,” Charity mutters when she pulls back a little.  Vanessa bites Charity’s lip and earns a moan, which makes her belly flutter.  She lifts her head and meets Charity’s eyes.

“I...I haven’t...I mean I’m not…”

Charity places a finger over her mouth and shakes her head.  “Stop talking. Just give it a go.”

So she does.  Charity offers some blunt, but constructive, feedback at various points. _‘Not there. No. Not there either. Up a bit.’_ And it’s not as bad as Vanessa thought it might be.  Charity isn’t as loud as she had been, but she does writhe a lot and she says ‘yes’ a few times, which is nice.  And when her fingers detect the beginnings of those tell-tale tremors, she watches Charity’s face and feels a little bit proud that she made those expressions happen.  

When Charity’s eyes open and focus on her own, Vanessa smiles and leans down to press their lips together.  Charity smiles into the kiss and it turns lazy and familiar and really, really great.  Then Vanessa realises that it’s the middle of the afternoon and they can’t just fall asleep and deal with the repercussions in the morning.  They part and Vanessa laughs awkwardly.

“Well...you’ve got a pub to run and I-”

“Should be worming, yeah, Paddy said.”  Charity sweeps some hair away from Vanessa’s forehead in an oddly intimate gesture.  “Wouldn’t want to keep you away from the thrill of that.”

“Right.”  Vanessa rolls off Charity, who throws back the covers and stands up, naked and unabashed.  Vanessa starts to tingle again.  But then Charity’s slipping on her underwear and her trousers and Vanessa turns away, gathering her own clothes and dressing as quickly as she can.  

She’s fiddling with the buttons on her bodywarmer when Charity comes over and brushes her hands aside, popping the snaps into place.  Vanessa looks up, surprised.  Charity winks and leans in close to whisper into her ear.

“Better go and find your worming cape.”  A kiss is pressed to the side of her lips and then Charity is gone and Vanessa is left alone in a bedroom she never expected to be in.  And she cannot ignore the part of her brain that really hopes it’s not the last time she’s here.


End file.
